MY CHRISTMAS HORRIBLE  STORY
by lupsss
Summary: Well my sequel to parental control in a cristmas fluf...no flames please I know it's horrible
1. Chapter 1

**This is my sequel to parental control for my fans I want to say that I do not own Danny Phantom and if I owned it'll be the worst nightmare in the world!I'm not kidding…enjoy**

Sam's parents were so happy that they made a party and then hey invited the Fenton family and Tucker's Family to celebrate this special occasion…

"So…where are Danny and Sam?" he asked very worried "well they were on Sam's room and then I saw them leave…why?" asked Jazz "well… I thought that Sam would love to see what her parents are doing…" "And that's?" Jazz asked until Tucker pointed someone who was covered with fudge and orange juice or something yellow, orange, red and pink …It was Sam's mom "you're going to pay Jeremy!" she shouted and throw an plate full of fish salad ,it flew on the air and it landed on Jack " that's not fair!" Jack shouted as they continue to attack each other with expensive food…it was funny until someone appeared in the middle of the battle…

"Hey what's happening here!" Sam shouted "uhh…nothing honey!" Pamela shouted "I know that something is happening…" and with that Sam entered to the kitchen "oh my god…" were her last words after she entered to the kitchen…

Danny who was waiting for Sam on her room. He decides to check why she hadn't arrived …

When he walked through the living room he was in shock there was Sam covered with caviar (those eggs that fishes put or something like that, I hate those things) and also fudge, juice, etcetera… "Sam what's happening here!" Danny yelled "oh…nothing only a little food battle that's all" Sam said "WHAT!" Danny shouted as loud as he could "a food fight and you never told me I love the food fights!"Suddenly a piece of lemon cake was on Danny's face "hahaha that was funny "he said "well…it was!" Tucker answered to the sarcastic comment. "Well…this is funnier!" with that Danny throw a piece of fudge to his friend Tucker. "Hey I was kidding!" and then another piece of food landed on his face "now this means war!" .Jazz was worried looking at the scene food flying in many directions "now people we need to relax…" but she was interrupted by a piece of fish that landed on her mouth. It was so funny that everyone started to laugh. "So this is how is it going to be…"she took and big plate of food "so eat this!" and she throw it and that's how the epic battle between Parents and Kids began!

After the food fight they clean themselves everyone in a separate room and restroom …

"Who would though that this would end with a food fight?" Danny asked to Sam "well it was better than the last year" "why?" "Because now we don't have a crazy writer ghost to make us speak in rhyme" with that both teenager laughed. "Well I think that you're right" Danny started "but we better go down I think that it's time to go" with that Sam hug Danny. "I wish that we doesn't have school tomorrow" Sam said "yeah but we have to go. Tomorrow is the winter concert and we leave early!" Danny said trying to make it sound as if it was good "well at least I'm with the hottest guy in the world!" Sam said "and he's…?" Danny started "you of course silly" and they kissed passionately.

Also when they walked through the door Tucker was laughing and pointing to the door.

"What's so funny Tucker?" Sam asked "that (laugh) you are (laugh) under (laugh, laugh, laughing like a hyena)" Sam only looked as Danny was blushing like mad "Danny do you understand why Tucker is laughing?" Sam asked "well Sammy it looks that we are under mistletoe" Danny said "uhh…" was all that Sam could say.

Suddenly they caught each other's eyes and kiss fully on the lips until Sam' parents stated to talk. "Well now we must go to bed …all of us" and with that he glanced a death look at Sam "See you Danny" Sam said "see you Sammy" Danny said before entering to the Fenton's car.

**Thank you of reading this also the scene of the food fight was one of my childhood's memories. You know sometimes my family is very…funny.**

**I also want to apologize because this is a horrible story.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom (again)**

**And I wanted to write a sequel to my real story of Parental control, but I felt like writing this because it's Christmas and I already started it …**

**So no flames and please forgive me, but it was 3 am when I started to write it and I couldn't stop until 5 am so…yawn don't flames please**

**Thanks for reading this!**

**To all those who review my story I already put a thank page al, for you guys!**

**Thank you!**


	2. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss


End file.
